detention and moreee
by Mrs.Malfoy-Mellark
Summary: Hermione and Draco get to spend a detention together.. but is it going to be how they thought it would?   has some smut.. sooo if you dont like, dont read. otherwise, please R&R


Disclaimer: 'I am not j.K Rowling, nor do i own any of her books, or characters. But enjoy anyway:) Gets pretty smutty, so if you dont like that or are offended by it, dont read. I wont really care. Please R&R.

Hermione.. She was all he could think about. He knew it was wrong. They were enemies, and her dreadful friends, potter and weasely, would hex him to pieces if they knew the thoughts, the dreams, the pictures of her he had going through his head. His stupid head. Why, all of the sudden, after all this time, was he starting to think about Hermione Granger, of all people, in this way? He was of course the slytherin sex god. With a flip of his hair or even a wink, he could have any girl he wanted.  
>He sat in the front of potions class, thinking. He knew that she was to smart to even take a glance his way. Damn her for that. Damn her for thinking shes to good for him. Snape stood in the front of the class staring down at his desk. Draco took the chance to glance around the room. He looked over his shoulder, Weasley and Granger were passing notes. A sudden twinge of jealousy shot through him as Weasley touched her arm. She immediately hid behind her hair blushing. Only Draco should be aloud to touch her, to make her blush to hold and kiss her, and whatever else he wanted.<br>"Draco." said a voice from the front of the room. "Draco." the voice was becoming impatient. "!" boomed Snape. Draco jerked his head around staring Snape dead in the eye. "yes?" asked Malfoy with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "would you mind telling me what you seem so interested in while you are supposed to be taking your exam?" Malfoy looked Snape dead in the eye, knowing the whole class was staring from Draco to Snape. "nothing professor." lied Malfoy. "well then I believe I will be seeing you in detention, just to make sure you get the chance to finish your exam. It seems your daydreaming has caused you to loose alot of your time" Snape smirked at Malfoy and looked back down at his desk. In the back of the class Malfoy could hear Hermione and Weasley snicker. Without looking up from his desk, Snape called out "you can attend detention with mr. Malfoy and I this Friday mrs. Granger" Hermione's jaw dropped and without another sound she continued her exam. After class got out Hermione went back to the Griffendor common room. She needed some time to think. Of course out of all the people to be stuck with on her Friday night it had to be Draco Malfoy, and was she just imagining him staring at her? She had to have been. And when he tensed up when Ron touched her? She must have been seeing things. She must've.. Maybe it was just the fact that she had been hiding her feelings for Malfoy for so long that she started imagining what she had been fantasizing about was real. Draco was sitting in his room thinking. Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad If granger was there. Maybe it was his chance to make a move. He could see it now... Them sitting in an empty room together, she looks up from her papers, "Draco" she would say. "Draco, I have to tell you something... I think there is something between us, love? Maybe not. Possibly lust. Whatever it is I want you. Right now" Draco would stand and walk over to her, he would grab her in his arms and kiss her, make her feel like she would never feel kissing anyone but him. She would resist at first but then she would let herself melt into his passionate kiss. Draco smiled to himself. It's settled then, he thought, Friday, during detention Draco would make Hermione Granger his.  
>Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him. Damn him. Damn him for being so sexy and muscular and suave and everything. Just damn him. She thought. Friday came and Hermione had avoided Malfoy all week hoping that if she just cut him out of her life then maybe her feelings(whatever they may be) would just disappear. So far, it wasn't working. She kept having dreams about him, waking up sweating, longing for his touch, his voice, him. And when she saw him the hallway it took all she had not to drag him to her room and... "miss Granger!" Hermione jerked around and saw professor Snape standing in his classroom doorway. "I hope you weren't planning on skipping out on your detention?" Hermione had been so lost in her fantasies that she had walked right past his class. She turned around and walked in. Sitting in the first row was Draco. Oh Merlin he looked sexy. His usually slicked back hair had kind of a messy look to it and his gorgeous gray eyes had such an intensity to them. He looked up and caught her staring. She quickly looked down and sat at the table next to him. "no no" said Snape. "I don't need you taking up unnecessary space. Just take that seat next to Mr. Malfoy" Hermione looked at Malfoy and snickered. Malfoy grinned at this. He looked back down to his paper. Hermione walked over and sat down. A few minutes passed and Draco was going over his Plan in his head. Step one: get her alone... That's about as far as he had gotten. Just then, a loud bang from outside the classroom rang through the corridors. "weasleys.." growled Snape. With that and a quick glare at Malfoy and Hermione he carried himself out of the classroom. As soon as the door closed back Draco stood and just looked at Hermione. "can I help you or would you just like to stare all night?" asked Hermione. Draco shrugged and sat on the edge of the table. For a minute it seemed that Hermione was just going to ignore him. Malfoy stood up and sat back in his chair, as he walked by Hermione couled smell his cologne and inhaled deeply. A little to deeply, she let out a low moan at his amazing smell and began to blush. "does my smell turn you on granger?" asked Malfoy with a grin on his face. "sod off" she replied. Malfoy looked at her and got as close to her face as he dared without touching her lips and whispered "don't act like you don't fantasize over me, I can see the lust in your eyes granger. You want me" he winked at her Which turned her on greatly. It was true she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her, to make her feel like he did in her dreams and fantasies. He began to lean in for a kiss and she leaned in with him. This is so wrong she thought. But you want it. You know you do. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto his lap. She sat, straddling him in his chair and he pulled her in even closer. Hermione choked down a moan and Malfoy grinned against the kiss. Hermione pulled away and tugged on His tie and she sat up on the table. "I told you, you wanted me" laughed Malfoy. Hermione kissed him again and gasped at the sensation, Malfoy took this as his chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth, Hermione pulled back and laughed. "do I amuse you?" snarled Draco into her ear. Hermione shivered as he licked her ear lobe. "not you, this" she whimpered. He pulled her face down to him And slowly began unbuttoning hermione's blouse. Kissing every part of skin that he uncovered as he went. Soon her shirt was on the floor. Hermione could feel the lust building up in her and she could see the desire in Draco's eyes. She pulled back walked over to the door and locked it. " just in case Snape comes back" said Hermione. " I've been waiting on you Granger, For too long" purred Draco. "now that I have you I'm going to have you screaming my name until you forget yours" Hermione loved how confident and in control he was. Even if she wanted to be in control he would overpower her in the blink of an eye. She walked back over to the table and laid down across it. Draco could feel himself getting harder. He climbed on top of the desk so that he was facing Hermione. She arched her back hinting him that she was getting impatient. "patience" Draco said with a purr. "you'll get what you want, but we're doing this my way" with that he ripped off Hermione's skirt and began kissing down her mid-section. He reached her black lace underwear and kissed around the top while pulling her closer by her thighs, he grabbed her arse and she moaned... (End chapter 1.. Tehe)<p> 


End file.
